eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddsworld
Eddsworld is a comedy flash series created by Edd Gould. The show currently stars Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves as their cartoon counterparts Tom and Matt respectively. Tord Larsson voiced the character of Tord on the show up until 2008, when he left because he didn't like the fans and the attention that they gave him. Edd Gould voiced his cartoon counterpart Edd until his death on 25 March, 2012; he was then replaced by Tim Hautekiet, who currently voices Edd on the show. The Eddsworld website consisted of animations, comics, merchandise, and blogs. It was shut down in early 2012 because it contained viruses; now the link (eddsworld.co.uk) leads to the video for the Eddsworld: Legacy video. Tom confirmed that he is doing whatever he can to create a new website and refill it with the content on the original site. The Eddisodes Eddsworld was originally a series of comics drawn by Edd in school, about his playground friends being killed and eaten. The name was inspired by the movie Wayne's World. Eddsworld was soon adapted into a flash cartoon series in 2001, along with a series of stick-figure animations called Bendee Stick. After December 2004, Edd gave up Bendee and Eddsworld became a series about the hilarious adventures of Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord (until his departure in 2008). These four were the primary protagonists of the series. In late 2004, Tom and Tord were voiced by Alex Labbe, starting Tord and Tom's voice acting careers as themselves in 2005. Matt was a recurring character in the earlier ones due to the show being focused on Edd, Tom and Tord. They made and voice-acted together in their own videos such as Sandwich. Edd made the Zanta Claws video later in the years. Moving Targets is the last Eddisode to feature Tord since he retired from the series, but they still remained friends. To announce Tord's departure, he left in the beginning of 25ft Under the Seat, where he packed and left in his car. The current main characters in the series are Edd, Tom, and Matt. The newest eddisode is The Snogre On 25 March, 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a 6-year-long battle with cancer. Edd intended that if he did die, he would've wanted Eddsworld to keep going. Thomas Ridgewell has taken over as the lead director, writer, and producer. Since Edd's death, Paul ter Voorde became the new full time animator, while Zach Hadel draws background and Hautekiet provides Edd's voice Characters Main Characters Edd, 'voiced by Edd Gould (2004-2012) and Tim Hautekiet (2012-Present) is the main character and titular protagonist. He is best known as the creator and animator of the series. He has an extreme obsession over Coca-Cola and bacon. He also hates using a broken Cola machine. He is known to attempt to stop Tom's schemes and get into big trouble such as joining the army, being attacked by zombehs and being chased by his future self. As revealed in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld, he is shown to have a work addiction. He normally wears a green hoodie, but wears a "Smeg Head" t-shirt (usually) while indoors. Edd, in real life, first created Bendee Stick, but he gave up Bendee and focused on him, Tom, Matt and Tord. In older eddisodes, he did not get his voice deeper at the time, causing him to have a higher voice. 'Tom (voiced by Tom Ridgewell (2005 - present), Alex Labbe (2004 - 2005)): The second character in the series, known for being funny and stupid in his hilarious ways. He is known as TomSka on Youtube, the creator the Asdfmovies. He is addicted to alcohol (especially Smirnoff) and has a fear of encountering a black man from outer space. He and Matt (as seen in Ruined) are the only ones of the gang to dislike Tord. He schemes a lot and is very rude (most of the time). in the earlier eddisodes, Tom had a unibrow and it only shows his eyes when surprised. He was also voiced by Alex Labbe in earlier ones. Tom has a lack of eyes (even though he has vision) and a really round head. This is because his parents are a bowling ball and a watermelon. He also has an extreme dislike for Christmas. He is the deutrotagonist. Tord (voiced by Tord Larsson (2005-2008), Alex Labbe (2004-2005)): The third character in the series and the former tritagonist. He is shown to be trigger-happy, addicted to looking at Hentai, and hates the song "Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows". He wears a red hoodie, but wore a black jacket until late 2005. Tord left the show in 2008, and can be seen leaving at the beginning of 25ft under the seat. He showed some hatred towards Tom, and vice-versa. Matt also seems to not like him so much either, as revealed in Ruined. Matt (voiced by Matt Hargreaves): The fourth character in the series and the tritagonist. He is selfish, and would often make out with his reflection in the mirror. It is revealed in WTFuture that he has pictures of himself. His is known as wallycube on Youtube and Newgrounds, the creator of the "Matt ruins christmas" video. He is known to be made fun of his hair color (ginger). He is also known to be self-praising and claimed "handsome". He is the only one of the gang to wear a vest over his purple hoodie. In earlier eddisodes, he would wear a black hoodie under his vest and be a recurring character. He also is concerned about his face's safety, causing him to say "NOT THE FACE!". Other Characters Eduardo '''(voiced by Chris O'Neil): The Main antagonist in the show. He made his first apprence on Hammer and Fail. He is the evil twin of Edd and neighbor. '''Zanta Claws (voiced by Josh Tomar): The antagonist in the Zanta Claws series. In Zanta Claws III, he switched sides and became a temporary protagonist to help the gang silence the new force (which is Tom) that is destroying Christmas. In Zanta Claws II, he stated that Tord was his favorite character and noticed that he's missing from the group. He asked if he could take his place but Edd said no, which made him crestfallen. As a reference, he was wearing Tord's hoodie in Zanta Claws III when he was in Edd's house as a temporary protagonist. Shown in Zanta Claws I, he will eat the heads of naughty people. Paul (voiced by Paul ter Voorde): Paul is a recurring character and makes various cameos and refrences in eddisodes. In Climate Change, he is shown as a worker at a power plant. In Moving Targets, he is shown to be in the army against the army Edd, Tom, Tord and Matt joined. In 25 ft under the seat, there is an Atlantian, with the same bushy eyebrows Paul has, in the museum. In Space Face, there is an alien carrying a clipboard who has the same bushy eyebrows as Paul. Dom (a.k.a. Hellucard) (voiced by Dom Charbonneau): Hellucard makes various cameos in eddisodes, in which he says "Ey Hed!" to Edd. In WTFuture, Future Edd attacked Hellucard causing Hellucard to bleed badly. In Space Face , he is seen with cross eyes in space with blood floating around him. Bing (voiced by Chris Bingham (a.k.a. Bing)): Bing is shown as an anti-hero throughout Eddsworld. In Tom's Tales of Brilliance, during the sketch featuring Tom making a detective show, Bing plays a robber. Bing and Tom have a partnership in Tom's Youtube channel, TomSka. Bing has been shown to work for Zanta, as revealed in Zanta Claws III. Bing is also a playable character in Bang, Boom, Splat. When entered the correct code (and Bing Mode is turned on), the title changes to Bing, Boom, Splat and you play as Bing instead of Edd. Edd Gould Edd Gould (October 28, 1988 - March 25, 2012) started Eddsworld Studios in 2001 and started his career on Newgrounds two years after. He made many flashes throughout his life. On April 16, 2011, Edd announced he was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic lukemia, a type of cancer, and has had it for about 5 years. He recovered around the start of 2012, but returned to the hospital due to a fever. His body gave up because of the strength of the fever and Edd passed away on March 25, 2012. Two days later, Tom and Matt posted a video on Edd's channel announcing his death. Edd left over the first part of a two-part eddisode called "Space Face". The second part have been released as of 26th November 2012. You can view both parts here: Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ts8-ycqCik Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5oqqtWCJR0 Film adaptation A film adaptation has been confirmed by Tom Ridgewell to be made if the Eddsworld: Legacy fundraiser made more than $150,000. Tom immediately doubted the idea of that kind of money being made, but has shown interest in making the movie. He has confirmed that he already has an idea on what to make the movie about, and if the film were to be made it would be around 45 minutes long. Gallery HAF.jpg|'Obligatory Building Montage' scene from - http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=j-iJUbN0hzM#t=239s Hammer And Fail|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=j-iJUbN0hzM#t=239s HAF2.jpg|"Wreck everything in the house!" - Quoted from http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Gz3t7yeA2Fo#t=319s Hammer & Fail 2|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Gz3t7yeA2Fo#t=319s EddsworldHJ.png|Eddsworld Logo with Background as seen in - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR2Cbu-5N9Q Eddsworld : Intro Song|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR2Cbu-5N9Q EW Generations by Paul ter Voorde.jpg|The differences of style between Edd Gould and Paul ter Voorde, drawn by the latter on 30 July 2012. Links *[http://www.eddsworld.co.uk/ Eddsworld Website (Currently Unavailable)] *Eddsworld YouTube Channel *Eddsworld deviantART Page *Eddsworld SheezyArt Page *Eddsworld Facebook Fan Page *Eddsworld Tumblr Page *Eddsworld Merchandise Page Category:Browse Category:Youtube Channels Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Articles in need of sources Category:Article management templates Category:Scenes Category:Videos Category:Template documentation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Forums Category:Females Category:CC-BY files Category:Halloween Specials Category:Help desk Category:Hammer & Fail Category:Help Category:Hidden categories Category:Image wiki templates Category:Blog posts Category:Seasons Category:Infobox templates Category:Recurring characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Edd Gould Category:Eddsworld Episode Category:Eddsworld The Movie Coming Christmas 2011 Category:Locations Category:Web series Category:Tom Ridgewell Category:Matt Hargreaves